


Nicknames

by fireofgrace



Series: Newsies [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireofgrace/pseuds/fireofgrace
Summary: Davey asks why the newsies have nicknames, and takes it slightly too far. Which ends in a lot of people being upset, and a Brooklyn / Manhattan sleepover.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing, but I wanted to write this so here it is. I tried to focus on what life as a newsie would have been like, as it would not have been an easy life. 
> 
> I wrote Spot and Jack as dad's, as they are soft as hell for their children. Also, Race is a great big brother! 
> 
> Features all characters, quite a few briefly or just mentioned, including a lot of my oc's so I hope you don't mind that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why do you have nicknames? And why do some of you not?" Davey said one evening, while they were playing cards. It had slipped out, he hadn't really meant to say it, but he had been wondering for so long.

"We's all 'ave nicknames, who's ya finkin' doesn't?" Race responded, noticing the slightly haunted look on some of their faces. This was something they never spoke about. 

"Well Jack, and Albert, Henry, Elmer, and um Romeo," he trailed off, becoming aware of the cool atmosphere in the room. 

"Youse really thinks," Spot laughed, rolling his eyes at Davey, "they's is all nicknames, it's a newsie thing." 

Davey sat and thought for a while, trying to understand, "why?" he asked, wondering for the first time what all of their real names were. 

There was a brief pause, the newsies looking round at each other in discomfort. 

"A lotta us have bad memories of tha past, so a nickname gives a new start," Race explained, already prepared for Davey's next question.

"What are your real names?" 

"We don't say," Spot said, glaring at Davey to shut him up.

"But why, surely someone knows your name," Davey continued, not getting the hint. 

"Yeah, I know Spot's," Race said stiffly, ruffling Romeo's hair as the younger moved closer to him. 

"And I know Race's." 

"Jack's knowin' everyone's," Specs said, he too glaring at Davey to stop. This was hurting his boys, and he didn't like it. 

"Has no one ever wanted to be known by their real names?" Davey asked, oblivious to the uncomfortable atmosphere that was brewing around him.

"No Davey, youse ain't endin' up on tha streets wivout havin' a bad past," Race said loudly, placing down his cards, as he felt Romeo shaking beside him. He brought the kid onto his lap holding him tightly. 

"I'm sorry," Davey said, dropping his head down, "I shoulda stopped talkin'." 

"Mosta us don' 'ave parents mouth, it's different ta youse," Spot said uncharacteristically quietly. He'd brought his newsies to Manhattan for games night, and he was beginning to regret it. His kids didn't need bad memories being dragged back up. 

Les was sat with Cam, and Bee, watching Davey. He had always been curious, as some people had quite bizarre names in his opinion, but Davey had explained to him that some of them were sensitive. It appeared he had forgotten that now. 

"My names Minnie," Bee said, in a small voice, looking up at the older newsies.

"How come you're called Bee?" Davey asked, turning round to face her. 

"I uh, saw a bee when they found me," Bee explained, shifting slightly on the bed. She was feeling uncomfortable. 

Davey laughed slightly, "that's cool," he said, giving Bee a big smile. 

Monty let out a shuddered breath, moving so he was beside Spot. This conversation was reminding him of Germany, and everything he'd been trying to forget. 

"Shut it mouth," Spot growled, placing a hand on Monty's shoulder, hating the way the younger flinched. 

"I'm just curious," Davey protested, holding his hands up in defence. 

"Davey?" Specs asked, looking at the younger, "have you been drinking?" 

"A little bit," Davey shrugged, smiling up at Specs. 

One of the kids darted out of the window, too fast for Davey to see their face.

"T," Spot said, "go get Wiz will ya." He was concerned about the kid, but he knew T would be the only person he'd listen to. And anyway, he had Monty to look after.

"Alby," Race said in a surprisingly calm voice, "can ya get Jack, please," he lifted Romeo onto his hip, standing up, "let's be goin' downstairs." Race's voice was authoritative, and all the kids obeyed, leaving only Specs, Nick, Spot and Monty in the room, the twelve year old too terrified to be without the Brooklyn leader. 

"Is drinkin' a problem?" Davey asked, surprised at the drastic response to his actions. 

Spot sighed loudly, his voice still sharp, "yes. Lotsa us have mem'ries that ain't good, it's one of them newsie rules." 

Specs nodded, "surely youse has had nightmares before?" he asked, and Davey nodded, "for a lotta them kids, someone they's trustin' bein' drunk is a nightmare, 'specially cause they's been hurt." 

It took a moment for Specs' words to sink in, then his heart sunk. He took a look at the kid beside Spot, who was shaking in fear, unable to look up from his hands. 

Davey looked up as Jack came in guilt covering his features. This was supposed to have been a good night, and he'd ruined it, and scared half the children. 

"Davey, what the hell was youse thinkin'?" he exclaimed, hitting the younger gently on the shoulder, "I go out for one evenin' an' this 'appens!"

"I'm sorry Jackie," Davey said, face flushing in embarrassment. 

"Youse is stayin' here tonight, get yaself into bed," Jack said, shaking his head as he pointed to one of the beds. 

It was Crutchie's, but since they usually slept outside, that would be fine. Jack watched as Davey moved slowly, "hey Spot, is youse stayin' here t'night, we's got space." 

Spot looked down at Monty, and decided the kid wasn't going to be able to make it back to Brooklyn tonight. He nodded, "if it ain't no trouble." 

"Youse is always welcome in 'hattan," Jack said, walking towards the door, "I's gonna get ev'ryone ready for bed, make sure he doesn't move." 

It was quiet as he walked downstairs, uncomfortably so. The kids were usually so rambunctious, and now, they were scared. 

"Elmer's gone home," Race said, looking up at Jack from where he was surrounded by a load of littles. 

Jack simply nodded, walking into the centre of the room, "newsies, it's bed time, alla youse, upstairs," he said loudly, lifting up a half asleep five year old onto his hip. 

There was a soft bustle as the kids headed upstairs, leaving only a few of his own newsies. 

"Is Brooklyn stayin'?" Race asked, standing up with Romeo still in his arms. He looked fearful, which surprised Jack, he'd never seen Race look so uneasy. 

"Yeah Racer," Jack smiled, ruffling the younger's hair, "is Romeo okay?"

Race just shrugged, giving Jack a small smile, "he'll be okay," he said, walking up the stairs. 

Jack came up a few moments after, making sure everyone was settled. Romeo was now in Specs' arms, both settled on the elders bed. Albert lay beside Dot and Bella, very animatedly telling them a story. Jojo and Finch lay above them, neither sleeping. Henry was looking after Theo, trying to get him settled, with Bill and Time above them. Em and Curt were with Nick, asleep in his arms as he spoke with Spot. Smalls was sitting with Chlo, Ed on the bunk above them with Ray. Cam and Bee were asleep beside one another, and Mush and Buttons lay above them. Lola and Mona were talking in hushed voices to Janie and Bruno. In the next bed was Oliver and Lou, then Les who wasn't happy on his own.

"Blue buddy, where is youse sleepin'?" Jack said softly, counting to make sure all his newsies were there and safe. 

"Stay wiv you," Blue said in a tired voice, stifling a yawn as he shifted slightly. Jack was warm, and it was really cold, and being on his own was a scary thought. 

"M'kay, you sleep bud," Jack whispered, turning to face the few not in bed, "is everything alright?" 

"One of my boys 'as disappeared," Spot said quietly, not wanting everyone to hear this. He didn't need to scare his kids. 

"I'm sorry Spot." 

"T will find 'im," Jake said, resting his head on Nick's shoulder, "go put the kids down baby," he whispered, arms wrapping around his waist. 

"Mon, can youse sleep now?" Spot asked, as Nick placed the two kids in an empty bed, hoping they'd stay asleep. 

Monty nodded his head, looking up at Spot. Race then took his hand, leading him to the bed Les was on. 

"I don't mind stayin' up, you guys sleep," Jack said, resting against the wall as Blue fidgeted in his hold.

"Ya sure Kelly, they's is my newsies," Spot said, as Race came back, wrapping his arms around the elder. 

Jack nodded, "I's gotta talk ta Davey." 

"Night Spot," Nick said, giving the younger a small smile and tapping him on the shoulder before going to join Jake in bed. 

"G'night," Spot said, "an' Jack, wake me when they's back." 

Jack nodded, looking out of the window at his city. He knew how Spot was feeling, he was a wreck whenever his kids disappeared. Davey was still awake, and looked over at him, still very embarrassed. 

"Hey Davey," Jack spoke in a quiet voice, sitting down on the bed beside the younger, "wha' was youse finkin'?" 

"I didn't mean ta," Davey said, unable to look at Jack. 

"I know. I know." 

Davey went to continue, but Jack put his hand over his mouth. 

"Ya listenin' okay," Jack said, adjusting Blue slightly, "us newsies all get nicknames. It's safer tha' way. Lotsa us come from bad homes, and places we wan' ta forget, so we have a safe name. I's got a nickname too, and I ain't tellin' ya my name. But I am tellin' ya, my parents died when I was young. An' I ended up in the refuge. It's when I first went as Jack, di'n't want Snyder ta know my name. I'm terrified of him Dave, s'why I ran an' left Crutchie, I's was so scared. S'why I took tha money, I di'n't wan' ya ta suffer too. We's all gots a past, we's all hide it well an' youse is gonna have ta remember tha'." 

Tears were rolling down Davey's cheeks when Jack had finished talking, "Jackie, I'm so sorry," he cried, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Jack. 

"None of that, I jus' needed ya ta understand why's people was gettin' upset wiv youse." Jack's voice was calm despite his fear about being honest, and he held Davey tightly, trying to keep his breathing under control. 

"I'll try and keep my mouth shut," Davey said softly, pulling back as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

"A lot of the boys will open up at some point, when they's trust youse. Ya just have to wait," Jack smiled slightly, ruffling the younger's hair, "go sleep Dave, ya need it." 

Davey nodded, he was exhausted, he never stayed up this late. He lay back, eyes falling shut instantly. "G'night." 

"Night idiot," Jack said, carefully placing Blue on the bed before hopping up beside him. The kid didn't stir, luckily, so Jack got himself comfortable, waiting since he knew he wouldn't sleep. He was too worried about his kids to sleep. 

Wiz and T came in eventually, immediately collapsing on the available bed, then Jack was left in the quiet again. He thought about all the newsies that he'd seen come and go, and all those he would see. He loved his boys, his family.


End file.
